A variety of different applications make use of the Oxygen Evolution Reaction (OER). Examples of these applications include solar fuels generation and electrowinning. In applications such as solar fuels generation, the overpotential that can be applied to the electrodes where the oxygen evolution reaction occurs is often limited to the photovoltage that can be achieved as a result of light being incident on semiconductors. Because of this limited overpotential, it is desirable to have a catalyst that is effective at low overpotentials. However, current electrocatalysts often do not provide the desired level of efficiency for low overpotential applications. Further, current catalysts often do not tolerate the acidic conditions that are present in applications such as electrowinning. Additionally, these catalysts often make use of expensive components such as iridium and ruthenium. Accordingly, there is a need for improved Oxygen Evolution Reaction (OER) catalysts.